Ravenwing takes a stand
by Glitch-the-Zoruvee
Summary: Ravenwing was tired of living life in fear. When he receives a dream from StarClan saying he was to stop his blood-thirsty, former mentor, he takes it into his own paws. Will Ravenwing make the right choice? (One-shot unless poplar demand to continue)


Ravenwing takes a stand

Ravenwing curled up in his nest. The previous day was tiring, spending the day with his former mentor. He still feared his former mentor, from kithood to becoming a warrior. Sleep was what he needed. He curled up into the tightest ball he could, and fell asleep. In his dream, he was standing in a lush green forest. The sun was shining, and he smelled prey. Before Ravenwing could drop into a hunter's crouch, a reddish-brown tom stopped him. "Ravenwing," he meowed. "Who are you?" asked Ravenwing, stepping closer to him. "I am Pinestar, the leader when Bluestar was born. I am Tigerclaw's father. And I have a message for you," he told him.

The black cat nodded as he followed Pinestar through the forest to a small pond. "Look here," meowed Pinestar. Ravenwing lowered his head, and saw Tigerclaw, standing proudly over five dead bodies. Ravenwing gaped. There was blood all over the ground, and he reconized Swiftpaw as one of the dead bodies. Before he could reconize anyone else, the picture changed. Tigerclaw lay dead, blood seeping into the ground from a wound. "I have betrayed my son," meowed Pinestar. "These deaths will be his doing." Ravenwing saw in the pond, Tigerclaw as a kit, and two other kits. One kit was gray, and the other was black.

"These were Tigerclaw's littermates, Nightkit and Mistkit," explained Pinestar. "I left the Clan to become a kittypet when Tigerclaw was young. I gave him Thistleclaw as a mentor." Ravenwing saw a gray tom with a white-furred face training young Tigerclaw. "I didn't know what he was capable of," meowed Pinestar quietly. When Tigerpaw did a move wrong, Thistleclaw would swipe at him, leaving a bleeding wound. Tigerpaw padded back to camp, the wound concealed by his fur.

Tigerpaw was obviously telling his mother, a black spotted she-cat, about Thistleclaw. Before he could saw any more, Thistleclaw gathered him for "training". "He told Tigerpaw not to say a word about his abusive method," meowed Pinestar. Tigerclaw and the dead cats returned to the image. "You must stop this from happening. Tigerclaw will certainly not be coming to StarClan," he told Ravenwing. The black tom nodded. Suddenly, Pinestar pushed Ravenwing into the pond.

He awoke in his nest, breathing heavily. "I'm going for a walk. If you need me, I'll be near Sunningrocks," Ravenwing told Fireheart.

Ravenwing wrapped his tail around his paws. He heard a low growl from behind him. A dark brown tabby tom flexed his long, thorn-sharp claws. "Why did I ever stay?" meowed Ravenwing quietly. The tabby tom narrowed is eyes. "I don't know," he growled. "But I know you never should've." The brown tabby tom launched himself at Ravenwing. But the black tom stayed calm as his former mentor pinned him to the hard, dusty ground. "You've met your death," snarled the tabby tom. Ravenwing smirked. "Tigerclaw, you were a good kit once? I've heard about you. And your two dead sisters. Your mentor taught and treated you worst than you've ever treated me or Fireheart. He would beat you senseless when you did something wrong, or tried to tell your mommy. Your father left the Clan to be a _kittypet_," meowed Ravenwing calmly.

Tigerclaw flexed his claws. "How would you know _any_ of that? You weren't even a small thought then," questioned Tigerclaw angrily. "Bluestar," was all the tom said. Ravenwing's head suddenly shot forward, grasping Tigerclaw's ear and ripping it. The large tom reared backwards in agony, and Ravenwing escaped from under him. He knocked Tigerclaw down with sudden strength, and planted his claws in the tabby tom's chest fur. "You killed Redtail, and you can't do a thing after I tell," growled Ravenwing. "Last chance."

Tigerclaw snorted. The black cat dug his claws into Tigerclaw's chest, drawing as much blood as he possibly wanted. Ravenwing's head shot forward once more, biting down and taking the life of the ambitious cat. Ravenwing flicked his ears as he rolled off of the lifeless body of Tigerclaw. As he flexed his claws, the young black tom looked down at his paws. The tips of them were stained red. Ravenwing felt sick. "I am better than him," he gulped. "He killed for power, I killed to save many lives." Ravenwing closed his eyes and sighed. He began to pad away.

"Ravenwing?" asked Fireheart. The black tom was sleeping soundly in his nest. He yawned. "Yes, Fireheart?" he asked. "Bluestar wants to see you," said the flame-colored warrior. His ears pricked. _Bluestar?_ thought Ravenwing. He trotted quickly to the leader's den. "Bluestar?" he called. The blue-gray she-cat beckoned him with her tail. "Sit down," she meowed. He settled down across from her. "Near Sunningrocks," she began. "A few warriors and I went on a patrol. We found Tigerclaw's body there. Your scent was on him, and you told Fireheart and Graystripe you were going to Sunningrocks last night.

"So the question remains," meowed Bluestar. "Did _you _kill Tigerclaw?" Ravenwing sighed and looked away. "Yes." Bluestar pricked her ears as she heard gasps. "Clan, meet me under the Highrock," meowed Bluestar. Ravenwing noticed the blue-gray leader didn't need to call the Clan together, because they were already under the Highrock. Ravenwing sat a few tail-lengths away from Bluestar. "Ravenwing, one of our youngest warriors, has killed Tigerclaw. He was brave enough to admit it," meowed Bluestar.

"He did?"

"He would never!"

"What's gonna happen to him?"

Bluestar raised her tail for silence. "Ravenwing, please gives us an explanation," she mewed to him. _I'll be exiled either way,_ he thought darkly. _They'll never believe me. But I can't just leave the camp now and never return. That'll leave them questioning. _Ravenwing cleared his throat. "I can't give you an explanation," he said finally. "None of you were believe me."

"Of course we will," meowed Bluestar gently. "Okay Bluestar," mewed Ravenwing cautiously. "I trust you." He raised his voice. "Bluestar, I was saving your life. And many of the Clan's. I've seen Tigerclaw kill. He did not kill Oakheart. He killed Redtail. I've told my closest friend, Fireheart, and he's told you. But you've never believed him." _I need to think of the truth, _thought the black tom. "I've had a dream from StarClan. Tigerclaw's fate was blood and death. I've made sure none of that happens."

Gasps and yowls of terror were heard from all of the Clan. "Ravenwing, no!" It was Fireheart. "You didn't need to do this!" Next to him was Graystripe. "Ravenwing," he murmured. Dustpelt suddenly shouldered his way through the crowd. "My brother would never!" he yowled. Bluestar turned to him. The Clan went silent. "Ravenwing," she mewed. "You may have saved lives, and possibly ThunderClan itself. But... You have still killed a noble warrior. Ravenwing, please leave my camp."

The yowls started again. "You can't do that!" "He's saved us all!"

Ravenwing dipped his head. He jumped down from the Highrock. He looked at the cluster of cats. They were all silent again, staring after him with sorrow-filled eyes. "I'm sorry," he murmured. And with that, he left the camp, and the Clan he loved, without looking back.

* * *

How was that? You guys can read this while I work on the next chapter of ThunderClan's random Life. School starts in a week so BOO. Oh yeah, on the Warriors Wikia, Ravenpaw's warrior name was supposed to be Ravenwing. So that's where this came from. I typed his on my phone, THEN put it on my computer, so that was kinda easier. While writing this, I've grown quite attached to Ravenwing and his courage. Btw, Tigerclaw/star's past came from Bluestar's Prophecy. I've read it.

~Glitch-the-Zoruvee


End file.
